


Candy and Flowers

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jubilantshipping, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Shipping, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Sora learns about Valentines Day from Yuya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Valentine's fluff last year, and then forgot to cross post it here(and I felt odd posting Valentine's Day stuff not on Valentine's Day).   
> So I'm cross posting it b/c I haven't written anything this year.   
> Enjoy.
> 
> Original here->  
> http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/139306687020/and-a-sort-of-valentines-themed-jubilantshipping

“So you’re telling me, it‘s a holiday, where people give you candy, because they like you?” Sora asked, fixing Yuya with a skeptical look.

“More or less.”

Sora was quiet for a few moments, tapping his chin thoughtfully before his eyes lit up. “That sounds like the best holiday ever!”

Of all the things Yuya expected to be doing mere days before Valentine’s Day, going back out, to get another gift, was not one of them. But after explaining it as best as he could to Sora, and seeing the way his face just lit up, Yuya just melted inside.

He couldn’t just, not do something now could he? In hindsight, of course Sora would be excited, he’d never celebrated it before, and from the way he’d talked about Academia, there was probably a lot more he’d missed out on. Which frankly was terrible as far as he was concerned and Yuya was going to make sure that Sora got to enjoy all the joys of life, including this one.

So he found himself browsing through the dwindling stock of pink and red, and candy hearts to find something, anything.

As he rounded the corner in the store, he encountered a face hadn’t expected to see, but was suddenly quite glad to.  
“Yuzu!”  
  


  
Couples, Yuya had forgotten to mention that important fact about the holiday, that it was a couple’s holiday.

Sora chewed on his bottom lip as he walked, what on earth was he supposed to do? Giving something to the people you liked sounded like a good idea, so he’d gone out to get something for the only two people he could really say he liked, Yuzu and Yuya. But now, now it was just going to be weird wasn’t it?

Sure he liked them, but not in a couple’s way, definitely not, at least he was pretty sure he didn’t. He certainly enjoyed being with them more than anything, and he always felt warm and tingly inside when he was around them, but that was plenty normal for friends wasn’t it?

He just sighed as he held the box close while he walked, he couldn’t take it back now, final sale and all that, but could he really just give it to them?

Sora huffed, blowing a strand of hair from his face; well there was no backing out now, not now that he was back home. 

Home, that brought a slight smile to his face. He still found it a bit odd to be allowed to call it that, but that’s what the Sakaki house was to him now, home. He’d spent enough time there anyways that Yoko had found little problem with letting him take over the guest bedroom when it came out that he didn’t actually have a home. Even though he hadn’t grown up there, and had lived at Academia his whole life, it felt more like home than Academia ever had.

He looked down at the box in his hands; hopefully they wouldn’t mind something he’d grabbed at the last minute. And hopefully it wouldn’t be to, weird.

“Yuya? Yuzu?” He called as he stepped inside, hoping the nervousness in his voice wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

“We’re in here!” came Yuzu’s voice from the kitchen.

It seemed they were home and now they knew he was too, so now it was definitely too late to back out. Steeling himself, Sora made his way into the kitchen, whatever happened, would happen.

Yuya and Yuzu were seated at the table, chattering away cheerfully, with a half finished box of chocolate between them. Sora fidgeted; of course that’s how it’d be, and if they were giving each other gifts how could he possibly give them something?

“We were beginning to wonder if you were ever coming home,” said Yuya, before sharing a knowing look and a nod with Yuzu.

“Sora,” Yuzu clapped her hands together excitedly, her face radiating joy. “We wanted to give you something.”

“M-me?”

“Of course,” she said, shifting about in her seat to retrieve something from the chair beside her.

Sora felt even more confused, why would they get him, of all people, something, especially since they were clearly already celebrating together.

Yuya frowned slightly, noticing the bemused look on Sora’s face. “Sora? You ok there?”

“It’s ok to take it, really,” said Yuzu, holding it out to him.

It was a stuffed blue bear with the words ‘I’m sweet’ embroidered across its chest and a bundle of suckers of various flavours tied to a paw with a pale blue ribbon.

For a moment Sora could only stare, the whirling thoughts in his mind having gone blank the minute Yuzu produced the gift. It was a gift, for him, from both of them.

“I-I,” Sora’s eyes began to mist up and his bottom lip began to tremble. “I got you guys something too!” He thrust the small white and red box out towards them, heat growing in his cheeks. “I hope it’s ok,” he mumbled, averting his gaze.

For a moment it felt as if time stood still, silence reigning in the kitchen between the three and Sora began to worry he’d messed up. Then a pair of warm hands touched Sora’s; taking the box from him while another pair placed the stuffed animal into his grip.

“It’s perfect,” said Yuya with a smile.

Sora looked up at them, they had accepted his gift, and given him something in return. The tears returned again as his hands began to shake, any attempt to stifle his emotions long since tossed out the window. “You-you guys are the best!”

He made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cry as tears of joy trickled free and he found himself pulled into their arms, Yuya on one side and Yuzu on the other. It felt so warm between them and it made him feel wanted, loved.

“Come on, there’s no need to cry,” said Yuya with a slight laugh.

“You don’t understand, no one-no one’s ever done anything like this for me before,” he said, using the back of one hand to wipe away tears. “No one’s ever cared about me like this and you guys, you mean so much to me.”

Yuzu smiled, “Well you have us now, I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about that again.”

Sora smiled, holding the bear close as he nuzzled against them, a laugh catching in his throat. 

Maybe there was something to those warm fuzzy feelings after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, look at this adorable piece of fanart that was done for it->  
> http://uselesslilium.tumblr.com/post/139558497889/a-little-doodle-for-this-drabble-because-sora


End file.
